bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Kasei/Organization and policies.
Due to some . . . interesting events in the last few days it has come to my attention that I need to lay down some ground rules for all to hear. *1: To all users; please do your best to abide by the rules established when this wiki was made. They were put there to keep this wiki in tip-top shape. I see a lot of users going around, even a certain moderator, who ignore basic policy here on the wiki. If this keeps up, I may have to take drastic measures. *2: Stories. This is not as major as #1 but it still needs to be addressed. When you make a story, post a link of it on the Bakugan Stories page, which you can conveniently find on the sidebar. It takes a grand total of 5 seconds to do this one quick edit, and it certainly helps keep the place organized. *3: As far as Anonymous users are concerned. I noticed that recently my assistants have been harassing Anons about making accounts. Let me clear something up. It is Wikia-Entertainment's policy to suggest that we make Anonymous users get accounts before they edit on Wikis. As the main Administrator of this wiki however it is at my discretion to decide weather or not I want to enforce this policy. Moderators, you can clearly see that Anonymous users are making edits. This means I have not blocked Anonymous editing on the wiki. In the future this policy could change, but for now if I find a Mod or anyone else harassing Anons, it will lead to a 1-day ban. Any further infringement will lead to a removal of Mod status or further punishment. *4: Tally-marking. A moderator just messaged me this; I'm just kinda mad that I have 2 thousand more edits than you and I can't even be an Admin. Sorry, boys. But I believe you need a nice reality check, made out for 100 sanity dollars. The amount of edits you make on a wiki does not determine your standing on the wiki. For example, I noticed a contributor who made only a small amount of edits over a period of time, most of his edits were rather pleasant to read and were genuine contributions to the wiki. At the same time I noticed someone contribute 50 plus edits to a single page. I proceed to go to the page in question to find, to my horror, all of his edits consisted of comments like this; dfaf. The page was promptly deleted. So let me say again; # of edits =/= status on wikia. *5: Asking for promotions. I'm getting quite annoyed at individuals asking to become moderators or Administrators. I'm going to tell you all now that bugging me is not the way to get promoted; it will at best get you yelled at. If I ever look for someone to inherit the title of grand Administrator or Bureaucrat of this wiki, I will look for someone who truly deserves it. Tl;dr: I'm getting annoyed at pointless edits and butthurt mods. Please sign below ONLY if you took the time to actually read this. I will be enforcing these guidelines from now on. --[[User:Kasei|'Kasei']][[User talk:Kasei|'Wages']] 23:37, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Category:Blog posts